


Best Birthday Ever

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: It’s Landon’s 19th birthday and everyone is celebrating. What kind of  special celebrations does his girlfriend have in mind?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Best Birthday Ever

It was Landon’s 19th birthday and they were having a birthday party for him in his and Rafael’s room. All of his friends were there and of course, his wonderful girlfriend. The music was flowing and so were the boozy drinks.One by one, his friends gave him cards and gifts.

His girlfriend was the last, giving him a new watch.

Hope pulled him aside a little and whispered into his ear “the rest of your presents will be in my room tonight.”. He grinned and kept partying.

Eventually, the party went to dull pace and Hope slipped out to her own room. 

Everyone but Rafael had left and Landon soon left, going to his girlfriend’s room.

What he saw was quite a sight, his girlfriend laid seductively on her bed. It looked like she was in a nightgown, but a sheer beige one. He could even see her panties that matched the nightie perfectly. Candles were lit all around her.

“Is this my birthday present?” He asked, gulping. God, she looked hot.

“Part of it.” She said, getting up from the bed and handing two small book-like things into the hands, then she sat down again.

The first was a homemade sex coupon book. He flipped through it to see things like “Free Blowjob”,” Your Choice of Roleplay”, and ”Your Choice of Sex Position” alongside several other like-minded things. The other one was a photo album. He opened to the first page and it had a note from Hope.

_For your eyes only. Hope you enjoy it! Love always, Hope._

He looked through the photo album. It was Hope in various types and colours of lingerie, including the number she had on. Several had her in just matching bra and panties sets. Then he reached the part of the book where she had begun to undress. First braless with just a lacy black thong onto her in full nudity. In each picture, she was smiling seductively at the camera. Then came photos of her touching herself alongside an upskirt of her in her Salvatore uniform skirt, commando.

Then he refocused on his lingerie-clad girlfriend.

“And the final gift is...well, me reaching you to the upmost heights of pleasure.” She purred, patting the space next to her on the bed.

He nodded and sat down next to her and almost immediately she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his boxers.   
She took his cock into her hands, moving them up and down his shaft until he was semi-erect. Then she bent down and took him into her mouth, causing him to groan.

She moved her tongue around his shaft and as well as moving her mouth up and down. He moaned throughout this experience as well as groping her breasts through the thin fabric that was covering them.

He moaned her name and then released himself inside her, and she swallowed. After that, she released his cock with a loud pop. She smiled at him, seductive.

He kisses her and brings her on top of him. He touches her breasts, causing her to moan. She flips them, having him on top of her. She breaks the kiss to remove his shirt and then kisses him again, passionately and fiercely.

He breaks the kiss and positions himself between her legs and grinds himself against her pussy. They both groan at the friction, even though she is clothed.

He breaks away slowly and reaches up to rid her of the tiny fabric that consists of her underwear. She moans at this touch and kisses him, trying to take him in.  
He feels himself recover and harden and in response, pulls away to fully disrobe himself.

Hope looks at him, seductively and wanting, waiting for his next move. She lays down, her head propped up on her pillows, her legs spread and he can see wetness from her pussy between. He gets on top of her and thrusts himself inside.

“Hope...” he moans and she moans “Landon..” in response. He thrusts gently and loving, her nails digging into his back.

“Fuck...” he moans.

She feels so good, so wet. Feels like it always does, like he will burst into pieces in this little piece of heaven on earth.

She responds with a whimper and her nails dig deeper into his back. He thrusts and thrusts at this steady pace and moans.

She responds with an “Oh god, oh god.”

This prompts his thrusts to grow more erratic and he knows he isn’t going to last long. His partner whimpers and finds her release and that causes him to reach his own. He fills her up inside with his seed. He pulls out of her and looks at her with a loving gaze. He might be only nineteen but he’s sure of this fact: Hope Mikaelson’s the one.

He gets off her and takes her into his arms, into his loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup,Hope gave Landon a photo album full of fap material.  
> What Hope is wearing would be classified as a ”baby doll” type of lingerie.


End file.
